Love Song For You
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kita berdua telah dipertemukan oleh takdir. Meski kita berdua adalah makhluk yang berbeda, aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Karena itu, kupersembahkan lagu ini untukmu sebagai bukti cintaku padamu. Requested from Relya Schiffer. Mind to Read and Review, minna?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Lagu **Look Through My Eyes** adalah milik **Phil Collins**, dan **Your Call** adalah milik **Secondhand Serenade**, keduanya juga akan saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** Maybe OOC, AU, supernatural genre again!

Ya, kembali lagi dengan UlquiHime. Request dari **Relya Schiffer**. (_I'm sorry, Re_! Keasyikan baca **seven ghost**, _nee_ jadi lupa sama fic yang udah bedebu ini, _gomen nasaaaaiiii_! *nunduk-nunduk minta maaf*) Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar UlquiHime yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

* * *

><p><strong>Love Song For You<strong>

**Pairing** : UlquiHime

**Rated** : T

**Presented** **by** : Mayura Marie Sonozaki

Requested from **Relya Schiffer**

**Genre** : Romance/Supernatural

* * *

><p>Apakah kau tahu? Pada setiap bulan purnama tiba, akan datang seorang peri bulan yang akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Dan jika kau memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat, dia akan terpanggil untuk mendekatimu... Meskipun kau sendiri tak menginginkan kehadirannya.<p>

Dan ini adalah kisah di mana seorang peri bulan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang luar biasa dinginnya hampir-hampir mengalahkan kutub selatan. Dalam cuaca yang agak dingin di musim gugur, mereka menorehkan sepenggal kisah manis meskipun mereka lain dunia.

Malam itu, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya di atas langit. Para peri bulan turun ke bumi untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan yang diajukan oleh manusia pada saat bulan purnama. Meskipun permintaan itu tidak diucap, mereka dapat mengetahuinya dari aura keinginan yang menguar dari sang pemohon. Sang peri bulan akan mendatangi sang pemohon dan menanyakan apa yang diinginkannya. Setelah permintaan itu dikabulkan, sang peri harus kembali lagi ke bulan tempat ia berasal.

Adalah Orihime Inoue, sang peri bulan muda yang malam itu turun ke bumi bersama tiga sahabatnya, Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Mereka berempat berpencar mencari orang-orang yang mengajukan permohonan pada bulan, setelah sebelumnya saling mendoakan agar mereka semua berhasil menunaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Peri muda berambut orange kecoklatan itu mengepakkan sayap biru transparannya ke arah timur. Dia bersenandung riang dan mendeteksi manusia-manusia yang memiliki keinginan di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar, ia mendengar melodi lembut yang mengalun dari bawah sana. Seolah tertarik dengan melodi itu, Orihime mendekati rumah tempat suara yang membuatnya terpukau. Dia tak lagi merasakan bahwa di saat yang sama, ada sinyal-sinyal permohonan dari rumah yang ia tuju.

Di rumah itu ada seorang pemuda yang tengah memainkan piano. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada yang aneh di luar rumahnya itu. Kecepatan terbang Orihime seolah tidak terkendali, dan dia menabrak kaca jendela rumah itu dengan keras.

"Kyaaaaaa!" jerit Orihime sesaat sebelum menabrak kaca jendela. Si pemuda pemilik rumah itu tersentak kaget dan bergegas menuju jendela berandanya. Mata hijaunya menangkap seorang wanita muda berpakaian _dress_ mini berwarna hijau cerah beraksen pita di bagian dada dan punggungnya yang tengah meringkuk di antara pecahan kaca jendelanya.

"Adududuh, sakit~!" Orihime meringis pelan. Lutut dan tangannya berdarah akibat tubrukan tadi.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Orihime hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya pada gadis itu. "Bisa berdiri?" tanya pemuda itu pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin, tapi ada kehangatan yang mengalir dalam nada dingin suaranya.

Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyambut tangan pemuda itu. Si pemuda menarik tangan Orihime dan membantunya berdiri. Gadis manis bergaun _one piece_ berwarna hijau cerah itu mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ucap Orihime riang seraya memberi salam pada pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu sebagai ganti membalas sapaan ramah Orihime.

"Eh, aku..." Orihime mendadak tergagap-gagap. Dia nampak gugup berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. "Err, aku Orihime Inoue, peri bulan," jawabnya tenang tanpa meninggalkan nada ceria di dalam suaranya.

"Peri bulan?" ulang pemuda itu. Matanya menyipit. Nampaknya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikemukakan oleh Orihime beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Iya, aku peri bulan!" seru Orihime menegaskan. Dia mengeluarkan sayap biru transparannya, dan melayang di depan pemuda itu. "Kamu ingin melihat apa? Permohonanmu begitu kuat sampai bisa menarikku ke sini," jelasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu menghela nafas. "Aku nggak manggil kamu, kok. Pulang sana," ucapnya dingin. Orihime terhenyak melihat sikap pemuda itu yang nampaknya tidak bersahabat.

"Err, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..." kata Orihime seraya membalikkan tubuh rampingnya, bersiap untuk pergi dari situ.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi baru saja ia melangkah, tiba-tiba punggung Orihime melekat dengan punggungnya.

"Kok malah jadi nempel begini?" tanya pemuda sinis itu tanpa meninggalkan nada datar dalam suaranya.

"Kamu harus menyebutkan permohonannya dulu! Baru kita berdua bisa lepas!" sahut Orihime panik.

"Begitu..." pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. "Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu ke mari? Dan kenapa kau menempel begitu erat padaku?" pertanyaan yang tajam dan menusuk kembali dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku nggak sengaja! Lagipula bukan mauku menempel denganmu, kok! Dasar kurang ajar!" balas Orihime sebal.

"Kamu yang kurang ajar. Marah-marah dengan orang yang belum kamu kenal tanpa menanyakan namanya terlebih dahulu," tukas pemuda itu tak peduli. "Namaku Ulquiorra. Kau boleh menginap di rumahku untuk sementara waktu," ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

'_Nama yang indah,_' pikir Orihime. '_Eh, tapi. Kalau aku menginap di sini... Bagaimana nanti?_' batinnya panik.

Ulquiorra menangkap kepanikan dalam sikap Orihime. Pemuda berambut kelam itu segera berujar. "Tenang saja. Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Lagi pula, di rumah ini terdapat banyak kamar. Kau bebas memilih kamar yang kau suka."

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah yang nampak sepi dan suram itu.

Diam-diam Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan menyadari ada yang aneh padanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghela napas perlahan, menyadari kebodohannya. Dia berbalik dan berujar pada Orihime.

"Sebelum kau pergi tidur, kuobati dulu lutut dan tanganmu yang terluka itu, _Onna_."

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Ulquiorra menyuruh gadis lembut itu duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Orihime. Selagi Ulquiorra mengambil obat-obatan, Orihime mengedarkan permata abu-abunya ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

'_Rumah ini... begitu suram..._' komentarnya dalam hati.

Tatkala permata abu-abunya melihat foto anak kecil berambut hitam legam yang diapit oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam berkepang dan bermata hijau seperti Ulquiorra, di sebelah wanita itu ada seorang pria separuh baya berambut hitam, bermata biru dan berkacamata. Anak kecil yang berada di tengah kedua orang itu nampak sedang tersenyum bahagia.

'_Foto itu... apakah dia Ulquiorra-_kun_ sewaktu kecil?_' batin Orihime lagi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sedang lihat apa kau, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Eh, ah? ti, tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Orihime berbohong, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena tertangkap Ulquiorra saat sedang melihat foto keluarga pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra mengabaikan kegugupan Orihime. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam dan bermata sehijau batu zamrud itu mulai membersihkan luka-luka di bahu dan tangan Orihime gara-gara gadis itu tadi mendarat dengan menerjang kaca jendela rumah Ulquiorra. Andai saja Ulquiorra tahu kalau Orihime menubruk kaca jendela itu bukan karena kemauan si gadis, melainkan gara-gara dirinya yang tidak berterus terang pada Orihime...

Saat Ulquiorra membalutkan perban ke bahu dan tangan Orihime, gadis itu merasakan kelembutan di sela-sela sikap dingin Ulquiorra padanya. Orihime semakin tertarik untuk mengenal pemuda yang sebelumnya ia anggap menyebalkan ini lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya... karena Orihime tak bisa terlepas dari Ulquiorra lebih dari 15 meter, terpaksalah ia ikut ke sekolah Ulquiorra dan memakai seragam sekolah itu. Sebenarnya Orihime dan Ulquiorra sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk saling memisahkan diri, tapi selalu saja gagal.<p>

_'Aduh, kalau begini... aku harus bisa mengabulkan keinginan Ulquiorra-_kun_. Tapi, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Ulquiorra-_kun_, ya?'_ batin Orihime bingung selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah Ulquiorra.

Sejujurnya, Orihime ingin sekali menunaikan tugasnya dengan tulus hingga selesai. Namun perasaan Ulquiorra terlalu sulit dipahami, begitu pula sikapnya. Pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu tak pernah tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Berubah ekspresi saja nyaris tidak pernah, raut wajahnya selalu sama setiap saat. Dingin dan datar.

Orihime tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa memahami Ulquiorra. Dia kerap kali mengeluh dalam hati, kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa mengabulkan keinginan Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra bukanlah pemuda yang senang berbagi cerita kepada orang lain. Dia cenderung pendiam dan tertutup. Orihime berpikir, apakah hal itu terjadi karena orang tua Ulquiorra jarang berada di rumah? Tapi, Orihime tak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa diam dengan seribu tanda tanya menghujani pikirannya.

"_Onna_, diamlah di sini sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali, mengerti?" Ulquiorra berpesan pada Orihime sebelum dirinya masuk kelas. Orihime mengangguk dengan patuh. "Oya, satu hal lagi... jangan sampai kau kelihatan sama Pak Guru, ya?" tambah Ulquiorra. Orihime kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Schiffer! Siapa gadis itu? Manis juga," sapa Ichigo seraya melempar senyum ke arah Orihime.

"Dia sepupuku! Jangan coba-coba ganggu dia, kau mengerti, Kurosaki?" sahut Ulquiorra dingin.

Ichigo mengernyitkan alis dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, santai Schiffer! Aku belum _ngapa-ngapain_ dia, kok! Tenang saja lah!"

Ulquiorra membuang pandang ke arah lain, mengacuhkan sikap _slenge'an_ Ichigo dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan Ichigo, dan anak-anak lelaki lain yang masih memperhatikan sikap Ulquiorra yang membingungkan. Namun, keheranan mereka segera teralihkan pada gadis manis yang masih ada di luar kelas. Gadis yang tadi pagi diajak oleh Ulquiorra, Orihime.

"Waahh, nggak nyangka Schiffer punya sepupu semanis ini," komentar Kengo seraya menilik penampilan Orihime dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Enak ya, bisa berduaan sama cewek," celetuk Ichigo dibarengi helaan napas kecewanya.

"Apa boleh buat. Habis, dia kan tinggal sendirian di rumah itu!" sahut Toushirou menimpali ucapan Ichigo.

"Eeh? Dia sendirian?" refleks Orihime bertanya seperti itu. "Kupikir orang tuanya hanya bepergian paling lama 2 hari!" lanjutnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Lho? Kok' kamu kaget? Ayahnya kan tinggal di luar negeri sudah lama banget! Sementara itu, ibunya sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun lalu," ujar Toushirou heran.

Orihime sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya Ulquiorra sudah meninggal dunia, dan sekarang pemuda itu hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah besar itu. Pantas saja suasana rumah itu begitu suram dan juga sangat sepi. Mungkin sama halnya dengan sepinya hati Ulquiorra yang begitu menginginkan kehangatan keluarga.

Orihime berpikir, apakah itu yang diinginkan oleh Ulquiorra sampai-sampai pemuda itu memohon pada bulan? Kehangatan keluarga? Tapi, Orihime tak berani mengambil keputusan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia harus tahu, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Barulah setelah itu dia mengambil tindakan.

Ulquiorra merasa tidak enak karena terus-menerus diperhatikan oleh Orihime, karena itu pemuda setinggi 169 cm itupun bertanya. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"_Nee_, Ulquiorra-_kun_... sebentar, ya?" ucap Orihime seraya menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak bereaksi sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Orihime padanya, dan membiarkannya saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Orihime menjauh dari Ulquiorra dan mendesah kecewa. '_Kok, nggak kelihatan, ya? Sepertinya dia menutup rapat-rapat impiannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kamu mau, Ulquiorra-_kun_?_'

"Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, _Onna_. Aku tidak mau orang lain men-capku yang tidak-tidak," ucap Ulquiorra dingin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Orihime di belakangnya.

"Baik," jawab Orihime patuh. Dan peri bulan yang manis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti Ulquiorra dari belakang.

'_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar kau ceria dan tersenyum padaku, Ulquiorra-_kun_?_' batin Orihime sedih.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan Orihime tinggal di dunia manusia. Terkadang teman-temannya sesama peri bulan menengoknya di dunia manusia, dan mereka saling bertukar cerita.<p>

Orihime menceritakan pada Nel dan Momo tentang pemuda kesepian yang saat ini rumahnya dia tumpangi. Nel memberikan tanggapan bahwa Orihime harus sedikit lebih sabar dalam menghadapi pemuda macam Ulquiorra, karena pemuda itu sangat sulit dipahami baik dalam tingkah laku maupun sikapnya.

Momo memberikan komentar yang sedikit berbeda. Menurutnya, Orihime harus lebih aktif lagi melakukan pendekatan untuk membuka hati Ulquiorra. Misalkan saja dengan berbicara santai dengan pemuda dingin itu ataupun bersama-sama mengikuti kegiatan yang dikerjakan pemuda itu, mungkin dengan demikian pemuda itu bisa merasa sedikit nyaman saat berada di samping gadis berisik seperti halnya Orihime.

Setelah ia berdiskusi dengan kawan-kawannya, Orihime pulang dengan hati riang bersama Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tak perlu bertanya pada gadis itu kenapa dia sangat ceria sekali hari ini, karena biasanya gadis itu memang berisik dan berceloteh riang layaknya gadis-gadis remaja seumurannya. Walau Ulquiorra tak yakin usia Orihime sama dengannya.

Ulquiorra memasak _kare rice_ yang sangat enak hari ini untuk mereka berdua. Orihime menambahkan kecap, mayonaise, selai cokelat, sambal terasi, dan saos tomat pada nasi karenya, Ulquiorra mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nasi karenya Orihime yang lebih mirip es krim kacangnya Sponge Bob dari pada nasi kare. Tapi cowok _stoic_ itu lebih memilih diam daripada berkomentar.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_ bener-bener pinter masak, ya! Nasi karenya enak, lho!" komentar Orihime setelah melahap nasi karenya sampai tandas.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya!" seru Orihime riang.

Ulquiorra pun menyodorkan sepiring nasi kare lagi pada Orihime. Orihime menyambut makanannya dengan antusias. Selagi gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu melahap makanannya, Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis melihat keceriaan Orihime. Dia benar-benar merasa nyaman sekali saat melihat tawa dan celotehan riang gadis itu yang entah kenapa sedikit mengusik dirinya. Mungkin keriangan Orihime itulah yang membuat kebekuan hatinya sedikit mencair.

Selesai makan, Orihime tidur-tiduran di ruang keluarga. Gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu bergumam betapa senangnya dia tinggal di dunia manusia, terlebih lagi di rumahnya Ulquiorra. Tapi ia segera sadar bahwa ia masih memiliki tugas yang sangat penting, yaitu mengabulkan keinginan Ulquiorra.

Selagi Orihime kebingungan, melodi indah mengalun dan suara merdu bak malaikat pun terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan di rumah itu.

_There are things in life you learn And oh in time you'll see_

_It's out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting If you keep believing_

_So don't run Don't hide_

_It will be alright You'll see Trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_(There's a better place) If you look through my eyes_

'_Lagu yang indah,_' batin Orihime seraya menghayati lagu yang dimainkan oleh pemuda itu. Hatinya bersenandung mengikuti nada-nada yang dilantunkan Ulquiorra melalui dentingan pianonya. Jemari lentiknya meraba lantunan lagu yang mengalun di udara. '_Nada yang lembut. Apakah ini gambaran perasaan Ulquiorra-_kun_?_' pujinya tulus dalam hati.

_There will be times on this journey_

_All you'll see is darkness But out there somewhere_

_Daylight finds you If you keep believing_

_So don't run Don't hide It will be alright_

_You'll see Trust me I'll be there watching over you_

_All the things that you can change There's a meaning in everything_

_And you will find all you need There's so much to understand_

Orihime menyenandungkan lagu yang dimainkan Ulquiorra dengan khidmad. Seolah, lagu yang dimainkan Ulquiorra adalah pertunjukkan suci. Lagu yang murni dan tak ternoda. Karena lagu yang dimainkan Ulquiorra sarat dengan perasaan, dan semua itu tergambar dengan jujur dari alunan musiknya. Dari situ saja Orihime dapat mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Ulquiorra adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan juga hangat. Hanya saja... dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan sikapnya itu pada semua orang.

Meskipun Ulquiorra nyaris tak pernah tersenyum padanya, Orihime yakin kalau suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Orihime tak keberatan jika dirinya akan dicaci maki oleh pemuda itu. Orihime juga tidak keberatan jika dirinya harus dibentak-bentak oleh pemuda itu. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah, membuat Ulquiorra ceria lagi seperti waktu dia kecil dulu.

* * *

><p>Tapi, dentingan piano yang lembut itu mendadak diinterupsi oleh suara dering telepon yang membuat Orihime terlengak seketika. Orihime tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ulquiorra, karena lelaki itu berbicara dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi di telepon. Setelah Ulquiorra selesai menerima telepon, Orihime bertanya pada pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu.<p>

"Siapa yang menelepon tadi, Ulquiorra-_kun_?"

"Ayahku."

"Kenapa sebentar sekali kalian berbincang-bincang?" refleks Orihime bertanya lagi pada pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"Tak ada sesuatu yang harus diperbincangkan," jawab Ulquiorra tak peduli.

"Tapi, beliau kan ayahmu!" tukas Orihime tak mengerti.

"_Baka_, beliau sengaja menjauh dariku supaya tidak melihat wajahku! Terutama mataku!" balas Ulquiorra tak kalah sengit, walau begitu tak sedikitpun ia meninggalkan nada datar dalam suaranya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra-_kun_?" tanya Orihime bingung.

Raut sedih terbias sesaat di wajah Ulquiorra yang semula datar. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata hijau zamrudnya sebelum membukanya kembali dan berujar, "Kalau beliau melihatku, beliau pasti akan sedih. Karena warna mataku sama persis dengan milik Ibu."

Orihime tiba-tiba memeluk erat Ulquiorra—yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut karena begitu tiba-tiba—dan mengusap lembut punggung lebar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra membalas pelukan Orihime dan mendesis perlahan.

"Aneh, ya? Tiba-tiba saja menempel begini, tapi ini cukup membuatku merasa nyaman, _Onna_."

"Pembohong. Aku tahu kalau itu bukan jawabanmu yang sebenarnya, Ulquiorra-_kun_..." ucap Orihime seraya meremas jaket yang dikenakan Ulquiorra.

Mendengar itu, Ulquiorra tertawa pelan. Ia kagum sekali dengan kepolosan Orihime, dan juga sikap terus terangnya. Sikap aneh Ulquiorra itu membuat Orihime menengadah dan memandangi raut Ulquiorra. Seketika Orihime takjub saat melihat raut wajah Ulquiorra yang semual datar berubah menjadi cerah dan ceria.

"Cara menghiburmu unik sekali, _Onna_!" seru Ulquiorra di sela-sela tawanya.

Orihime membalas senyuman Ulquiorra dengan senyum yang serupa. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekali karena telah berhasil membuat Ulquiorra ceria lagi. Dan Orihime pun meminta pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu untuk memainkan lagi lagu '_Look Through My Eyes_' yang sempat terhenti tadi. Ulquiorra dengan senang hati memainkannya untuk Orihime.

Malam itu, mereka tampak bahagia dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Bulan pucat yang hampir purnama itu bersinar menerangi langit malam dengan indahnya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa malam berikutnya, Orihime memandangi bulan yang hampir purnama dengan kecemasan menyelemuti sanubarinya. Dia ingin pulang ke bulan, namun ia masih belum tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Ulquiorra. Terlebih lagi saat ini, Orihime mulai betah tinggal bersama pemuda berwajah <em>stoic<em> bermata indah itu.

Orihime beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Ulquiorra yang tertidur di ruang tengah. Gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu melihat kalau pemuda berkulit pucat itu nampak sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

'_Ulquiorra-_kun_..._ _apa dia sedang bermimpi buruk?_' batin Orihime. Orihime mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ulquiorra dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Ulquiorra, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat Ulquiorra gelisah. '_Beritahu aku, Ulquiorra-_kun_... Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?_'

Di dalam dunia bawah sadar Ulquiorra, Orihime melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang yang pernah ia lihat di potret yang ada di ruang tengah... sedang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Raut wajahnya nampak berseri-seri dengan bola mata hijau _emerald_—yang sama dengan Ulquiorra—yang nampak berbinar bahagia.

_"Ulqui-_chan_, Ulqui-_chan_!" seru wanita itu lembut. Senyum manisnya tak lupa ia pancangkan di bibir mungilnya. "Permainan pianomu semakin bagus, ya? Ibu bangga padamu!"_

_"Ah, Ibu," ucap Ulquiorra merendah dengan wajah malu-malu._

_"Ibu ingin dengar permainan pianomu sekali lagi, Ulqui-_chan_! Maukah kau memainkannya untuk Ibu?"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Ulquiorra langsung menyanggupi permintaan ibunya dan memainkan lagu '_Look Through My Eyes_' hingga selesai. Ulquiorra tidak sadar bahwa napas ibunya makin lama makin melemah seiring dengan merendahnya nada-nada yang dilantunkan oleh dentingan piano Ulquiorra._

_"Ulqui-_chan_... kelak kau akan menjadi pianis yang hebat. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk meraih impianmu, ya! Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu..." seusai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Nyonya Schiffer pun menutup mata untuk selamanya._

_"IBU! IBU! JANGAN PERGI~!" pekik Ulquiorra histeris._

Perasaan sedih menyeruak memenuhi alam bawah sadar Ulquiorra dan membuat Orihime terpental kembali ke alam nyata bersamaan dengan terjaganya Ulquiorra dari tidurnya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Orihime yang tergugu dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang defensif, Ulquiorra langsung memegangi kedua tangan Orihime dan membuat posisi Orihime berada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan padaku, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

Mengabaikan rasa takut yang mulai menguasai hatinya, Orihime mencoba untuk berani dan berujar pada Ulquiorra. "Yang ingin kau lihat adalah wajah ibumu. Bukankah begitu, Ulquiorra-_kun_?"

"Bukan!" ucap Ulquiorra berbohong. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi tadi dalam mimpimu... kau memimpikan ibumu dan memohon pada bulan, kan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Ulquiorra-_kun_?" Orihime menuntut jawaban dari Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tidak bergeming. Dia hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Orihime.

"Kau berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam di ingatanmu dengan harapan agar kau bisa melupakannya? Kalau begitu, kau sama saja dengan ayahmu, dong?" Orihime terus saja mencecar Ulquiorra dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Cukup sudah! Ulquiorra tidak tahan lagi. Dia segera menghempaskan tubuh Orihime ke lantai dan berujar dingin. "Kau benar, _Onna_! Tapi itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Setelah berkata demikian, Ulquiorra meninggalkan Orihime yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan membanting pintu ruangan itu.

"ULQUIORRA-_KUN_!" seru Orihime mencoba memanggil pemuda itu agar kembali ke tempatnya. Namun nampaknya, usahanya sia-sia.

Orihime melihat memar di tangannya, dan menangis karena dia merasa gagal untuk mengabulkan keinginan Ulquiorra. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Ulquiorra beberapa saat yang lalu ternyata telah melukai perasaan pemuda itu.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, maaf..." desis Orihime dengan penuh penyesalan.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Ulquiorra memandangi ke luar jendela... melihat awan-awan berarak menuju langit sebelah timur. Menatap hampa matahari pagi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Orihime semalam terngiang-ngiang kembali di telinganya.<p>

_"Tapi tadi dalam mimpimu... kau memimpikan ibumu dan memohon pada bulan, kan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Ulquiorra-_kun_?_"

Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang dan bergumam. "Dia benar. Aku dan Ayah memang sama."

Ulquiorra berpikir keras. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya kata-kata seseorang menyentuh hatinya dan juga mencairkan semua kebekuan hatinya. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf pada Orihime, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Saat melihat piano yang berada di sudut ruangan itu, Ulquiorra baru tersadar akan sesuatu dan ia pun mendapatkan sebuah gagasan yang sangat bagus.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime yang masih meringkuk di ruang tengah dengan linangan air mata masih bersimbah di wajahnya. Ulquiorra yang tidak tega melihat gadis itu menangis, menghampirinya dan berujar.<p>

"_Onna_, kau... berada di sini semalaman? !"

Orihime menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau zamrud Ulquiorra dan berkata pelan, "Aku pikir Ulquiorra-_kun_ sedang menangis..."

"_Baka, sore wa omae no naku yō, dare ga sakebideshita ka_?* Kenapa harus menangis segala, sih?" balas Ulquiorra tak mengerti.

"Habis, aku tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Padahal Ulquiorra-_kun_ memanggilku, kan? Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Setelah berkata demikian, Orihime terdiam lama dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra menghela napas dan berujar pelan.

"_Onna_, maafkan atas sikap kasarku semalam,ya? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Sungguh!" Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Orihime dan berkata lagi. "Kamu nggak bisa pulang gara-gara aku, ya? Besok bulan purnama, kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu. Mungkin dengan begitu, kamu bisa pulang."

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar seketika. '_Hei, tunggu dulu, Ulquiorra-_kun_! Aku kan nggak bilang mau pulang!_'

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Ulquiorra menyuruh Orihime untuk segera melaksanakan apa yang sejak dulu ingin gadis itu lakukan. Upacara untuk mengabulkan keinginan pemuda berambut shitam malam itu. Di tengah ruangan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan purnama yang terang, Orihime menari dengan gemulai dan luwes. Sungguh membuat Ulquiorra terpukau akan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh gadis itu ketika tengah menari.<p>

Selagi menari, berbagai hal berkecamuk di pikiran Orihime. Ia ingin mengabulkan keinginan Ulquiorra, tapi ia sadar setelah ini... ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan pemuda bermata seindah zamrud itu. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu sadar betul bahwa dirinya dan Ulquiorra memang makhluk yang berbeda. Meski demikian, Orihime tak mau berpisah dengan lelaki itu... Karena, dia sadar bahwa dia telah begitu mencintai Ulquiorra.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja kekuatan yang dilepaskan oleh Orihime tidak bereaksi dan gadis manis itupun terpental. Ulquiorra dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Orihime sebelum tubuh gadis bermata abu-abu itu kembali menghantam jendela.

"_Onna_, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Ulquiorra cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra-_kun_. Tapi..." Orihime menunduk sedih, bulir-bulir air mata telah menggelayut di pelupuk matanya. "... aku gagal mengabulkan keinginanmu, Ulquiorra-_kun_," bisiknya dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

'_Payah! Aku ini egois! Gara-gara aku tak mau pulang, aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Ulquiorra-_kun_! Lalu, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? !_' batin Orihime cemas.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis, dan dia membelai lembut rambut orange kecoklatan Orihime. Bibir tipisnya mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang belum pernah didengar oleh Orihime sebelumnya.

_Waiting for your call, common sick, common I'm angry, common I'm desperate for your voice_  
><em>Listening to the song we used to sing In the car, do you remember<em>  
><em>Butterfly, Early Summer It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet<em>  
><em>Like when we would meet Cause I was born to tell you I love you<em>  
><em>And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<em>  
><em>Stay with me tonight<em>

Mata abu-abu Orihime membola tatkala mendengarkan syair lagu yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati itu. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat mata zamrudnya bertemu pandang dengan permata abu-abu milik Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, kamu...? Lagu itu..." Orihime tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Ulquiorra hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan berujar, "Dari semalam aku terus memikirkanmu, _Onna_. Dan ternyata aku baru sadar kalau aku memang menginginkan dirimu ada di sisiku. Kau sangat berarti bagiku, Orihime."

"Ulquiorra-_kun_..."

Pemuda itu menggendong Orihime ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Ulquiorra bergegas menuju piano dan mulai memainkannya. Sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Orihime dan berkata.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu, Orihime. Anggap saja ini sebagai pernyataan cintaku untukmu." Setelah berkata demikian, jari-jari Ulquiorra mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano dengan lincah dan ia kembali bernyanyi.

_Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh_  
><em>I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh<em>  
><em>Cause every breath that you will take When you are sitting next to me<em>  
><em>Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?<em>  
><em>(What's your, what's your...)<em>

_I was born to tell you I love you And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
><em>Stay with me tonight<em>

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_  
><em>(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)<em>

Orihime menikmati lagu yang dilantunkan Ulquiorra untuk dirinya itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Diam-diam gadis itu merasa bersyukur karena telah datang ke dunia manusia ini untuk mengabulkan keinginan manusia, dan berujung dengan pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu. Saat Ulquiorra selesai melantunkan lagu itu untuk gadisnya, ia segera memeluk lembut Orihime.

Gadis itu membalas pelukan lembut Ulquiorra. Dan di bawah sinar bulan purnama, mereka mengucapkan ikrar untuk selalu bersama. Selamanya...

**The End**

Keterangan *:

1. Bodoh, justru kau yang menangis, kan?

Anne : (sweatdrop) Oh my God! Lagi-lagi saya membuat fic bernuansa supernatural! Awawa, entah kenapa saya selalu terobsesi dengan genre yang satu itu! Maafkan atas kegajean saya yang teramat parah ini Relya-ha~n! Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung, gaje, dan nggak mutu! (nangis gegulingan)

Ulquiorra : (sigh) Heran, kau ini sebenernya mau bikin fic yang seperti apa sih, Anne-sama? Rasa-rasanya fic-fic buatanmu selalu nggak lepas dari yang namanya bumbu 'supernatural'? Dan kamu nggak ada niatan untuk membuat fic dengan nuansa lain?

Anne : Saya sendiri nggak tahu kenapa saya selalu memasukkan unsur seperti itu ke dalam fic buatan saya. Rasanya seperti hal yang sudah mendarah daging pada saya.

Ulquiorra : (narik napas panjang) Dan lebih parah lagi, sekarang kau sering banget masuk ke **_Hoshi no Hondana_ **milik Raito Sonozaki, dan ngoleksi foto-fotonya Sudacchi. Kacau bener, deh! Dia kan lebih muda dari kau 5 tahun! Nggak nyangka kau ternyata doyan daun muda! (geleng-geleng kepala heran)

Anne : Oh, tutup mulut kau, Ulqui! (natap ke arah Readers) Oke, Readers! Sudikah Anda semua memberikan **REVIEW** pada fic saya ini? Please Review if don't mind!


End file.
